(this fanfic has no name right now)
by VeraWinterRose
Summary: (this fanfic has no blurb/summary right now)


POV Kahuna

I was taking a walk on the beach, like every day. But today I saw something that I've never seen until now. A little girl with a mess of mousey brown hair and one long piece of midnight black hair. I ran over to her. Though my old age I can run pretty fast, as soon as I got there I looked more at her figure. She looks about 5 years old, wearing a ripped blue t-shirt and ripped shorts. Her hair was covered in pearls and shells and seaweed curled around her legs. I automatically pick her up and run to the old surf shack. The dried grass roof blowing in the wind, I can hear the wind charms ringing in my ears. Once i enter, I lay her down on the guest bed, I feel her forehead and its cold, but there's a little warmth, it's enough to say she's alive. I sigh in relief then I hear a stress call from a pod of whales I run outside and see the flicker of 10 giant fish tales waving goodbye. 'Blue whales' I thought to myself 'what are they doing here' then I look at the girl who is snoring softly under the blue covers of the bed. Then the realisation hit me they brought her here 'I'll have to ask her some questions when she wakes up,' I thought to myself. Then heard the faint

"YAH HOOO MOTHERFUCKERS!" and the loud footsteps of Pirata. I really need to teach that child to stop swearing.

"HONK!" and how to keep her voice down by the sounds of it.

"Hey Grandpa why are the whales here?," I hear the sweet voice of my granddaughter who has finally stopped yelling by the sounds of it.

"Not sure dear but they bought us a friend," I reply.

" Really? Who?! And can I kill one of the whales? They look yummy!" She asks with a sly glint in her eyes. I'm sure she must have gotten that from her mother. I quickly show her the little girl and she fakes a gasp.

"Grandpa, what happened to her!? She looks as if she's meant to be dead!" She asks while giggling

"don't know but we'll ask her when she wakes up... and no. You can not kill one of the whales. No matter how yummy they look" I say face palming before being interrupted by a groan coming from the girl. Pirata rushes her way to her and starts to poke her on the cheek.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head yeh not dead...yet" I hear my usually lovable granddaughter mumble while continuously poking the girls cheek. The girls eyes open reviling hazel eyes with sprinkles of sea green a

"mmmnnnmmnmn" sound came from her throat then all of a sudden Pirata tackles her into a hug. Her eyes flung open with a wild look in them. Probably from the shock of my now somewhat lovable granddaughter. I swear i'll never be able to keep up with her mood swings.

"OMG SHE'S ADORABLE! Were keepin' her. Right?" Pirata asks.

Brianna's POV  
My eyes dart around the room like a wild animals

" where am I?" I ask the girl who is hugging me quite tightly I might add

"Granddaddy's island" she replies simply she looks around 5 my age. She was pretty tall for her age, with long mousey brown hair running down her back held back with a black bandanna. With shocking blue eyes that shone brightly in the light and from pure excitement. Her porcelain white skin splashed with freckles. She wore a dark navy blue shirt and baggy black pants with a studded belt and a sword hanging at her side, the sword looks strangely quite real. Then she hurled me off of the bed I was laying on while laughing

"Hi, I'm Pirata and this is granddaddy Kahuna," she said pointing to an old man who I had only just realised was there. He smiled and I just waved. The man had greasy black hair with strips of white, he was wearing a red button-down shirt with the print of yellow flowers on it and plain white broad shorts. I just smile back

"what's your name?" He asks me after of what seems like forever of thinking

"Brianna, I think," I reply

"well I think Brianna is a wonderful name, what about you Pirata?" I look at Pirata and she is nodding her head so fast I think it might fall off.

"Are you Well enough to walk?" Asks Kahuna. I nod and put my feet on the ground and stand up like normal. But then a sharp pain comes up my lift leg and I yelp and fall back on the bed.

" Ok then hang on," then he rushes into another part of the shack. All you can hear is BANG CRASH BOOM then he comes back with little cubes of a golden substance. I look warily to where Pirata is. But she's not there.

"Eat this it'll make you feel better,"

"where's Pirata?" I ask

"and...oh, wait where did she go?" he asked no-one in particular. I took the golden cubes hesitantly and ate it, it tasted like the best mango smoothie ever, like the one that mum makes. Well used to. Then it all started to come back to me in a blur of memory's.

Flashback

He grabbed my wrists so tight that my hands started to turn purple. The ship started to rock from side to side my stepfather holding me tight then he hit me hard in the stomach the air instantly went out of my lungs. The ship rocked harder. He kicked my shin. The ship rocked harder. He twisted my wrist so it made my mouth taste like bile. "STOP THIS NOW!" Yelled my enraged stepfather

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed back the ship tipped to the right and everything flew to the side including my stepfather and I. Then water started to fill the room it was up to my knees I got this surge of energy. I walk up to my just standing stepfather and slapped his face

"you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, and this," I say to him then kick him... Then nothing.

Back to present

"And that's all I remember," I finish telling Kahuna my story.

"Hmmmmmm..." he says whilst putting a finger to his chin like he's thinking

"can I stay here?" I blurt out the he looks at me with a stern excretion then it softens.

"Of course, you already seem to be getting along with Pirata," he replies. As he says this Pirata, in a blink of an eye reappeared saying

"BOO!" and grabbed me by the arm while scaring her grandfather quite a bit.

"YAY WE GET TO KEEP HER!" She yelled with much enthusiasm and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. I look at Kahuna. He still looks startled and shocked. His shocked face soon turned to a happy one. He laughed

"Goodness Pirata, you almost gave me a heart attack!" he joked laughing a bit more.

"are you trying to kill me?" he had joked some more.

"maybe..." Pirata said with an evil glint in her eye. I hope she's joking... cause she's kinda scaring me right now. Kahuna just paled a bit too. Should I be worried?

"COME ON LETS PLAY PIRATES," Pirata yelled suddenly a lot less scary. I was happy to oblige because of that. Not to mention, Kahuna looks as if he recovered from before. In the blink of an eye, I was being dragged into another room. Pirata finally stopped dragging me and I start to take in the details of the room. That didn't last long tho because I then had a bunch of clothes shoved into my face. Literally.

"Now hurry up and get dressed sista we wanna play pirates or what!? hahaha," Pirata said somewhat seriously at first and then...I wonder why she was laughing... In no time at all I'm dressed in a black dress with a skull on the front, black stockings and on my feet were black leather boots and a wooden sword pinned at my hip.

"Sorry that's all I could find in that short amount of time," Pirata apologised

"Wow... I look like a real pirate," I replied then

"not without this," Pirata said as she put a captains hat on my head and in reply I giggled.

"Ahhh... one more thing," Kahuna said handing me a ring that seemed to be made out of some sort of gold with a trident printed on it

"but it's too big," I said to him

"just try it on," I did exactly as I was told and the ring shank to the right size.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" I screamed out of pure excitement

" now rub it twice," as before I did what I was told and it turned into a sword the perfect weight and length with a leather strap around the halt.

"Wow," was all I said

"C'MON LETS PLAY!" Pirata yelled whilst dragging me to a life-size wooden pirate ship. I gasped at how big it was, it had a crow's nest and everything. Then I look at Pirata and notice that she too had her own captains hat on top of her bandanna that was keeping her hair up. I look back up at the crows nest and yell

"RACE YA TO THE TOP," and I took off running.

"HEY NO FAR, YOU GOT A HEAD START," I can hear Pirata yelling behind me just as I'm climbing up the crows nest ladder I see a blur of blue, black and brown and I arrive at the crows nest with sweat dripping down my four head I look up to see Pirata standing up and hasn't even broken a sweat.

"How'd you do that?" I ask her she just looks at me and shrugs.

"No idea I just can but it's fun," she told me

"Ok I'll be captain of evil- bald-eagle ship and you will be captain of goody-goddy ship," she said pointing at her then at me and I nodded not actually knowing what the goody-goddy and the evil-bald-eagle ship's are.

Then she swung her sword at me I bring my sword up just in time to block then we kept on fighting playing pirates and Pirata saying stuff 'like you'll never catch me' or "nya nya nya!'(what ever that means) and me replying with 'get of my ship you barnacle brain' and we kept going on like that for hours. It was amazing fun but just in the midst of the fight a crouch horn blew.

"What was that?" I ask Pirata

"Breakfast's ready," she said leaving me wondering why the breakfast? It's evening right now. I shook my head and yelled

"Race ya!" as I took off again

"Again with the head starts, Meanie Poo!" she yelled back and started to run. But this time instead of using whatever she did before she ran like a normal person. But she stopped half why and started walking while looking out at the ocean as if she completely forgot about our little race.

I won and she arrived a couple of seconds later (somehow.). I was leaning against the door

"you getting slow Pirata?" I asked her jokingly and in response I got…

"the ocean looks pretty! wait slow? What snail?," I laughed my first proper laugh in a long time then Kahuna opened the door. I quickly got out of the way so I wouldn't fall.

"Breakfast!" yelled Pirata, confusing me once more. The sun was just about gone why would we be having breakfast?

"dinner. Pirata we're having dinner" Kahuna corrected her while clearing up all my confusion.

"brunch" was all Pirata said.

"no, dinner." Kahuna once again repeated.

"lunch" Pirata tried again.

"DINNER" Kahuna repeated himself again in a stern voice.

"desert?" Pirata said while cocking her head to the side in confusion.

"face palm" was all Kahuna said as he facepalmed. I was having trouble holding back my giggles. When I finally realised I had no idea what we were having for dessert. I mean dinner.

"what are we having for dinner?" I asked politely.

Kahuna replied saying that we'll be having steak and mash with vegetables. In reply I smiled then Pirata yelled very enthusiastically might I add,

"YEEEEEAAAHH!" from then on Pirata was very hyper. When we were eating we were talking like a family. It was really nice I've never really had a proper discussion with my family. But after a couple of weeks of living there they were my family.


End file.
